Overprotective
by EnglandBabe1997
Summary: Because if Cammie's father isn't around to interrogate her boyfriend, then her god-father will. Or, in which Zach gets glared at. A lot.
1. Chapter 1

**I was reading some Gallagher fics today and I know it's a pretty popular headcanon that Cammie is Joe's god-daughter (I can't remember if this is canon or not) x So I decided to write how he'd react to Zach, especially because Cammie doesn't have a dad to do this for her x Please read and review xx**

* * *

When Zach woke up blind-folded and hand-cuffed to a chair, he wasn't really surprised.

Really. He wasn't.

In their line of work, it was practically part of your daily activities - and this was hardly his first kidnapping.

He quickly assessed all of the options - training exercise, Gallagher extracting revenge, _actual_ kidnapping - and quickly realised that this was most likely a training exercise of some kind - these things happened a lot in Cove Ops.

The blind-fold was thick and successfully obscured his vision and there was a throbbing in his head that told him he had been knocked out, but not anywhere that was likely to be harmful to his health, giving further credence to his Cove Ops suspicion.

There wasn't even the sound of a single footstep before the blind-fold was whipped off and he found himself blinking in the brightness of the sudden light.

He cracked his neck, shifting uncomfortably with both his hand handcuffed behind him. The room was sparse and dusty, somewhere long forgotten in the bowels of The Gallagher Academy. Cammie was probably the only student to even knew where this was. A soft smile crossed his face at the mere thought of her, before he quashed it ruthlessly. Test or not, this was no time to get soppy. He could think on her later, but not when he was being 'kidnapped'.

He looked around again, taking in everything. Cobwebs spanned the walls, stretching across the corners, and plaster was flaking off, falling from the walls to form little piles. A single hole in the wall, barely wide enough for a pencil. Flickers of yellow paint spotted up one wall and the naked light-bulb swinging ominously over his head.

And Mr Solomon, standing tall in the far corner, hidden by the shadows.

"Mr Goode." He tone was cold and impersonal as he moved closer. Solomon was being unusually unfriendly, even for him. Most of the time he was pretty laid back - towards Zach at least. But today he was looking at Zach as though he'd turned traitor, with a deep look of _something_ in his eyes that reminded Zach that Mr Solomon was not only his teacher, but a damn good spy. And one he would not want to anger if he valued his life.

"Training exercise?" He asked, leaning backwards casually to reach his hands. He knew the façade was useless, but it was liable to win him bonus points.

"Not quite."

Zach paused in the motion of removing his handcuffs.

"Was there any particular reason you felt the need to kidnap me in the middle of the night then?"

Solomon didn't answer, instead looking deep into Zach and seeming to not know what he'd found.

"Did you know that Cammie was my god-daughter, Mr Goode?"

No he didn't, but that did explain rather a lot...

Like this, for example.

"No Sir," Zach replied.

Solomon frowned slightly, as though unimpressed. Sloppy he seemed to think.

Already suspecting the answer, considering the line of questioning, he asked again. "Why am I here Sir?"

Mr Solomon looked at him intensely. "Cammie is practically family. If you break her heart, I will find you and break _you_."

Zach couldn't help but gulp, freezing in the motion of removing the handcuffs yet again. Normally he wasn't intimidated, but this was Mr Solomon, whom he'd seen in action. He didn't want to go up against _that_.

So instead he answered honestly, even if it was only for once. "If I did that Sir, I have a feeling there would be a lot of people in line. And Cammie herself would be at the top of the list." He finally released the handcuffs, letting them fall to the floor. The quiet crash echoed in the silence.

The corner of Solomon's mouth twitched up, the smile almost more frightening that the interrogation. "That she would."

Zach smirked softly, less cocky than usual, and vanished out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to do a second chapter to this (obviously) involving Cammie's reaction x I'm not as happy with this second part because it borders on far too mushy for my usual tastes when writing, but oh well x I hope you like it - please read and review - and I'm sorry it's so short xx :)**

Cammie was never surprised when Zach disappeared for hours at a time. Never mind the fact that they were together now, Zach was still secretive by nature and diving into a relationship with her wouldn't change that, not yet.

Anyway, she could usually work out at least some of what he'd been up to - she wasn't the Chameleon for nothing after all.

But still, she wondered where he'd been when he finally turned up, paler than normal, and a strange look in his eyes, something between terror and caring. She wasn't going to ask (after all she'd done plenty of things she wouldn't want him to ask her about) and there were multiple other ways to find out what had happened, but she was trusting him right now.

That was what all of Macey's magazine's said, that a relationship was based on trust.

(Not that the advice in them was designed to be applicable to spies. In those relationships trust was normally the thing that came last, after children and marriage, and sometimes not at all, particularly when both were spies.)

Zach saw the question in her eyes though and gave her a cocky smirk, looking more like himself than when he'd first entered the room.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," He told her.

She gave him a look, one that told him to try harder.

"Nothing bad. It was training."

"What was training?"

"Nothing much, seeing if I could escape and evade capture easily." Cammie tilted her head at him, what with her own experience with those particular kinds of training missions she couldn't exactly claim he was lying, but still...

Zach gave a little sigh and cursed his inability to hide things from her (even if he was one of the few that occasionally managed it), knowing Cammie would never give up when she really wanted to know something - not that he would ever expect her to, never mind any decent spy. "Why didn't you tell me Solomon was your godfather?"

Cammie's brows furrowed, forming a little crease, and Zach smirked again, this time softer around the edges. "What do you mean?" He could practically see her brain whirring, trying to find out what he meant with the little information he'd just given her.

"Next time I'd appreciate a little warning prior to the death threats."

Her mouth dropped slightly. "He did _what_?"

"Threatened me with severe maiming and death if I ever hurt you."

Cammie's mouth moved wordlessly. "I didn't expect him to do that, or I would've warned you."

"I like to hope you would've," Zach teased.

Cammie smirked, giving him another once over, apparently assessing that he was all in one piece after his encounter with her godfather. "Anyway, there wouldn't be anything for him to deal with after I'd finished with you. And Bex."

"That's exactly what I said," He grinned.

"Bex would eat you alive!"

Zach shook his head, "No way, I'm more worried about what would happen if I provoked the Morgan ire; there are legends about it at Blackthorn."

"Well, let's not find out, shall we?" Cammie said, before ducking out of the room and making her way to the nearest air vent, knowing she was nearly late to Cove Ops with her godfather.

No, Zach decided, the heights of the Morgan temper was one thing that no spy needed to know.


End file.
